Querida Socia
by CotyCandy
Summary: Que harias, si una chica se te presenta diciendote que es el amante de tu prometido? aceptarias su trato? -Pesimo summary- Solo entren, lean & dejenme un rw si quieren conti e.e Advertencia -NO es yuri!-
1. Chapter 1

Antes de comenzar quiero decirles que muy pronto me verán por aca mas seguido ya que Sali de vacaciones! & bueno ya me voy para que lean…

Querida Socia!*

Sakura no daba crédito a la mujer pelirroja que se encontraba enfrente suyo.

Es que debería ser una mala broma por aquella chica, SU prometido no podía aberle hecho algo así o estuviera haciendo algo así.

-Que dices, Sakurita? Pronuncio aquella chica desconocida para Sakura pero lo ultimo pronunciado de una forma que hizo molestarla.

-A-a que te refieres?, pregunto Sakura tontamente, no quería creerle aquella chica lo que decía, -Al trato, que te parece? Lo compartimos?"Socia"

Aquella chica parecía fastidiarla, y lo estaba logrando.

-N-no se a que has venido, pero deja de molestarme. . .

Pronuncio la peli rosa tontamente, si bien sabia que lo que decía esa chica era cierto, pero solo al menos quería creerse asi misma que no era cierto.

-Dejare que lo pienses, contesto la peli roja y salió de aquel apartamento de aquella chica que parecía llenársele sus ojos de lagrimas.

_Que tonta, comenzara a llorar _pensó la peli roja. Salio con ese ultimo pensamiento en su cabeza.

Cuando se escucho la puerta cerrarse, Sakura lloro desconsoladamente, dándose un _auto abrazo_ a si misma, no podía pasarle eso, no ahorita que solo faltaban algunos meses para casarse.

Pero no quería dejarle, lo amaba y quería estar junto a su lado. Queria que el fuera el padre de sus hijos, no hiba a dejarle nada mas por que otra se interpusiera entre ellos o si?

No, no hiba a dejarlo por lo que aquella chica decía, pero en serio hiba a compartir a Sasuke con otra chica, nunca lo había pensado asi pero ahora mismo su mente parecía estar en off y no funcionar muy bien.

Lloro desconsoladamente toda la noche, hasta que caí en un sueño profundo.

El brillo del sol entrando por mi ventana hizo que abriera mis ojos, no se como había terminado en aquella cama, si lo único que embargaba mi mente era aquel suceso, esperen! Había sido un sueño, un maldito sueño, por kami, había tenido un sueño muy feo, pero mi sonrisa de felicidad fue cambiada por una de melancolía, al verme en el espejo del tocador.

Mis ojos parecidos a los de un sapo por la hinchazón de haber llorado casi toda la noche, el verde de mis ojos se mezclaba con el rojo por lo mismo.

_Entonces no era un sueño_

_Era una realidad la cruda realidad._

En mi mente embargo un recuerdo de aquella "charla" con aquella chica.

Flash Back .

Me encontraba sentada en mi sofá, la verdad es que los viernes Sasuke-kun tenía mucho trabajo. Odiaba los viernes por que el no estaba conmigo. Pero mi tristeza por el último pensamiento fue reemplazada por una sonrisa nostálgica ya que muy pronto Sasuke-kun se convertiría en mi esposo y yo en su mujer.

El timbre de la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos, me levante torpemente del sofá y caí dándome un bueno golpe en la cara, nada malo pero si dolió.

Me sobe mi cara y sin ver a quien le había abierto la puerta escuche una voz de una chica.

-Sakura?

Quite mi mano de mi rostro y lo que vi, fue una chica de cabello rojo, ojos carmesí y un cuerpo despampanante.

_Hermosa_ fue lo que pensé.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por que yo no conocía a esa chica.

-Si? Soy ella, dije sin pensarlo aquella chica me miro con una sonrisa tonta.

-Puedo pasar?

-S-si, conteste pero quien diablos era esa chica, no pude pensar nada mas por que ella empezó hablar.

-Mi nombre es Karin, se que no me conoces, yo solo te conozco por fotos…

Mi cara era de una aturdida, -fotos? Pronuncie, ella asintió y siguió diciendo.

-La verdad es que eh venido con la idea de un trato sabes? Su mirada cambio totalmente no lo había notado, pero su mirada era difícil de explicar.

-Q-que trato?, su mirada me ponía nerviosa.

-Sere directa, no me gusta andarme con rodeos, se que pronto te casaras con Sasuke-kun no es verdad?

-Si, le conteste. No sabía por que preguntaba aquello, pero ya me imaginaba a que iba

- Bueno, el trato que vengo a proponerte es que seamos socias?

-S-socias?

-Si, tu eres la novia y yo la amantesilla, pero muy pronto serás tu la esposa y yo seguire siendo la amante.

Mi mirada era de estupefacción, -C-como?

-Sasuke a estado conmigo y bueno supongo que no le dejaras por mi? Asi que tienes que aceptar este trato, Sasuke-kun le conozco mas que tu, lo conoci primero que tu, se que lo has atrapado y que te casaras con el, pero vengo a decirte que aunque viva contigo seguirá siendo mío…

-Que dices Sakurita?

Final del Flash Back

Entonces que debía hacer?, aceptar ese trato o dejarlo?

Pero quería una explicación lógica de esto, tomo su bolso & salió de ese lugar donde tenia muchos recuerdos de el, pero ahora mismo Sasuke le daría una explicación lógica de esto…

Saldría de dudas por el mismo.

Llegue a lo que era su apartamento bueno no exactamente solo estaba estacionada en una esquina enfrente a dos casas se encontraba su "hogar"

Gran error el mio ya que se encontraba con la misma chica peli roja, ella salía de su apartamento y el la despedía con una sonrisa.

Sonreí tontamente, sentí como mi corazón se hacia pedazos y mis lagrimas caían por mi mejilla.

Entonces lo que había dicho esa chica era cierto, el tenia a otra, en verdad iba aceptar ese trato yo?

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo t-t . Ustedes se imaginaran el final de esta historia TwT por que bueno, en mi cabeza hay una, pero es algo loca?, pero estoy algo cansada -.-' y prefiero dejarle hasta ahí :D.

Claro si quieren conti, aganmelo saber por rewies :3

& yo claro que lo hare:D.

Bueno ya lo ultimo que dire, es que este fic se me vino a la mente al escuchar esa canción Querida Socia, la canta Jenny Rivera, es tipo ranchera, esa música es algo grotesca pero ami me gusta todo tipo de música ;D asi que no ago el fuchi a ningún tipo de música :3.

Bueno Antii-Chan se va por hay~

Sayo-nos seguimos leyendo-


	2. Chapter 2

Después de lo que aquella chica le había dicho se lo estaba pensando muchísimo pero es que acaso iba darse por vencida. Acaso ella iba a dejarle el camino libre a esa zorra, realmente iba a dejar sus sueños por aquella chica que decía ser la amante de su querido y futuro esposo.

No, ella no iba a dejarlo lo amaba y demasiado como para dejarlo. Ella lo perdonaría pero a esa. A esa le esperaba una charla no muy amena.

Me dirigí al departamento de esa tal ''Karin'' la que decía llamarse mi socia, ¡por dios! Como podría decirle aquella tontería ella jamás compartiría a Sasuke con nadie.

Al llegar a su departamento, toque una vez y escuche su voz.

-Ay van.

Me vio, y se quedo muda, creo que no me esperaba ahí, después de la charla que habíamos tenido se suponía que yo dejaría a Sasuke libre o que seguiría como si nada hubiese pasado, pero no, yo no iba a seguirle el jueguito estaba ahí para decirle unas cuantas cosas a esa para que dejara en paz a Sasuke.

-Hola Sakurita, no esperaba verte por acá, me dijo tratándome de provocar.

Suspire y la mire de una manera que vi como los ojos de aquella chica me miraban con terror.

Y es que, al principio cuando supe que Sasuke me engañaba con aquella chica sentí una gran opresión en mi pecho, pero no podía dejarlo, porque toda mi vida había luchado por el, y una chica resbalosa no iba a interponerse entre nosotros.

-Estoy aquí porque quiero decirte, que estas loca si crees que voy aceptar ese estúpido trato del que me hablas, jamás seré la socia de nadie, jamás compartiré a Sasuke con nadie ¿me entiendes?, Sasuke es solo mío, y de nadie mas, lo escuchaste, solo mío.

-Crees que voy hacerte caso Sakurita, me dijo cambiando su rostro de terror con una fingida sonrisa.

La tome de los hombros y le dije casi amenazándola.

-Mira, Karin, lo hacemos por las buenas o por las malas, como tú quieras, pero supongo que no te gustaría tener tu rostro lleno de moretones por los golpes que yo vaya a propinarte, le dije con un tono de fastidio.

-Realmente serias capaz de hacer eso, me dijo asustada volviendo el terror en sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que lo haría Karin, y lo haría muchas veces las veces que te acercaras a el, realmente no se como conociste a Sasuke y no es de mi importancia, tampoco se como le hicistes para seducirlo pero hoy estoy aquí para ponerte un alto, porque yo pronto me convertiré en su esposa y nadie, absolutamente nadie, estropeara mi felicidad, ni una zorra como tu, le dije dándole una cachetada.

-Como si no vaya a desistir Sakurita, Sasuke también puede ser mío, porque no lo compartimos, me lo dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos tratándome de provocar mientras ella se sobaba la mejilla.

Me estaba hartando, yo solía ser pacifica pero cuando alguien se metía conmigo se estaba metiendo en camisa de once balas.

Le di un puñetazo en la mejilla, vi como esta se tornaba roja, ella se quedaba muda sin decir nada, asustada como un pequeño conejillo siendo atacada por su presa.

-¿Qué dices Karin, seguirás con ese tonto trato o lo dejaras en paz? Le dije amenazándola.

Ella me miro realmente estaba aterrada.

-E-Esta bien Sakura, lo hare dejare en paz a Sasuke pero por favor no me mates.

Solté una gran carcajada.

-¿Matarte?, ganas no me faltan Karin, pero jamás me mancharía las manos con una persona como tu que no tiene un poquito de dignidad.

-Wow, dignidad es la que no tienes tu, porque estas aquí amenazándome de que deje en paz a Sasuke, realmente estas cayendo bajo también o no tengo razón.

Era cierto, yo tampoco tenía dignidad, porque estaba ahí golpeándola, como si solo aquella chica tuviera la culpa, Sasuke también la tenia pero tenia que desquitarme con alguien y ese alguien era Karin. Le sonreí macabramente.

-Tal vez, no tenga dignidad, pero al menos tengo tan solo un poco mas que tu ¿no crees? Yo al menos no soy una zorra resbalosa que no puede conseguirse algo suyo.

Vi como los ojos de ella se tornaban vidriosos pensé que no tenía sentimientos pero realmente los tenia.

-Y-yo le amo Sakura, le amo, suena tonto decírtelo pero lo amo, aunque se que el no me ama, ya que yo soy la que siempre lo busca y el se harta de mi y me da lo que yo le pido porque supongo que solo soy una molestia para el.

Me quede muda ante su declaración no pensé que ella lo amara.

-Pero, esta bien, los dejare que sean felices, tu, cuida de Sasuke.

-Si, lo hare, conteste rápidamente.

Ella miro con una sonrisa sincera.

-Lo siento Sakura, se que te hice mucho daño con mis jueguitos estúpidos pero, yo quería tenerlo también después de que ustedes dos se casaran.

-Supongo que puedo perdonarte, pero te quiero lejos de el, ¿me entiendes?

-C-Claro.

-Bueno tengo que irme tengo cosas que hacer, le dije dirigiéndome a la salida de aquel departamento de ella.

-Sakura,

-¿si?

-No, nada, olvídalo.

-ok, adiós

-Adiós, pronuncie débilmente.

Hoy era el día mas esperado de aquellos dos, había roto el trato que tenia planeado con Sakura, pero realmente el no sentía nada por mi, lo había escuchado de sus propios labios. Su, amo a mi prometida hirió mi corazón, pero aun le amaba.

Si el era feliz ella también lo seria.

FIN.

No se si esperaban esto, pero es que el Sasusaku no es mucho de mi agrado, digo no es la pareja que amo, pero si me gusta un poco, antes solia amar esta pareja pero me di cuenta que bueno nose realmente solo se que no me gusta mucho xD. No se si me entiendan, ni yo me entiendo.

Traje la conti después de casi un año, pero tengo muchas cosas que estaban pasando en mi vida, personal, escolar de todo.

Además que bueno, traje la conti también porque la canta-autora de la canción Querida Socia, murió hace un mes, algo que hizo que me deprimiera un poco, Jenny Rivera no era mi artista favorita pero para alguna parranda no faltaban sus canciones en el caso donde vivo.

Y bueno espero que les haya gustado, por cierto en esta continuación me inspire en Gran Señora o no recuerdo bien el nombre de la canción pero también la canta Jenny Rivera Q.E.P.D

Sin mas, lo siento por los errorsotes ortográficos porque bueno soy mala en ello xD.

Sayo.

_¿rewiew?_


End file.
